Various types of trash bag devices that help to handle unwieldy bags are known in the prior art. Trash bags are notoriously flimsy, collapse in the wind, and virtually never stay open when needed. Many devices that are designed to assist are not sufficiently supportive and can often tear a bag easily. What is needed is a trash bag opener that removably locks a bag open circularly at the bag's opening, supports that circular opening, provides a handle, and provides ease of bag removal.